gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Crashers
Castle Crashers is the second game played by Ross and Danny on Steam Train. Playthrough Castle Crashers is what most people would call Steam Train's first 'real' series, as the actual first series uploaded, Hotline Miami was only given 3 episodes and was left uncompleted. Castle Crashers is also the first series in which we actually start to see the comedic talents Danny and Ross had been lacking in earlier episodes. In this series you can identify each conductor fairly easily as Ross being the Gray knight and Danny being the Blue is brought up fairly frequently. Episodes #Storm the Castle #Faileontology #Oh Deer #Totally Alive #The Tall Grass #Just Tap It #Laser Eyes! #Knives in My Face #Australian Nicknames #Monsters in the Magma #Your Mom #You're the Boss of Me #In a World #ROSS IS AMAZING #Allusion Confusion #Snakey Shakey Bits #Full Moon #Science is Neat #Klaus and Kuuntz #The Wizard Castle #Double Murder #The Necromancer # Game information Castle Crashers is a 2D beat 'em up video game independently developed by The Behemoth and published by Microsoft Game Studios. It features music created by members of Newgrounds. The Xbox 360 version was released on August 27, 2008 via Xbox Live Arcade as part of the Xbox Live Summer of Arcade. The PlayStation 3 version was released in North America on August 31, 2010 and November 3, 2010 in Europe via the PlayStation Network. A Microsoft Windows version exclusive to Steam was announced on August 16, 2012. The game is set in a fictional medieval universe in which a dark wizard steals a mystical gem and captures several princesses. Four knights are charged by the king to rescue the princesses, recover the jewel, and bring the wizard to justice. Castle Crashers is a side-scrolling beat-em-up that incorporates a small number of role-playing video game elements. After selecting a character, the player then selects a starting stage through an overworld map. After completing a stage, the player has the choice to revisit it or to move to another stage. The map also displays shops where the player character can buy items and weaponry using coins gained from defeated foes. Arena stages can be unlocked where the player character can take on challenges to unlock additional characters. Castle Crashers supports cooperative gameplay for up to four players, either locally or online. The game progression in terms of what stages are unlocked is defined by the hosting player; however, each player character will gain experience points and acquire wealth, weapons, and animal orbs independently as they progress with the rest of the party. In each stage, the player can use melee and combination attacks. Each character has a unique magical ability in order to defeat foes and a health meter that, if drained from enemy attacks, will cause the character to fall in battle. In single player mode, this ends the stage; however, in cooperative multiplayer other players may attempt to revive the downed character. Characters gain experience points by damaging foes which allow the character to level up. Each level gained allows the player to allocate points towards the character's four basic combat attributes. Certain level advances also grant new combination attacks. Progress is tracked for each of the playable characters separately.The character's magic level is also tracked by a meter and regenerates over time. Numerous weapons can be found in the game, each that have various effects to the character's attributes when equipped. The player can find animal companions for their character that may assist in battle, improve the character's attributes, or provide another special ability such as increased treasure earned from defeated foes. Each version of the game features two minigames. In Arena, the first minigame, player characters attempt to survive through several waves of enemies. This minigame is available on both console versions. The Xbox 360, Mac OS X and Microsoft Windows versions feature All You Can Quaff, a button-mashing contest between all characters to attempt to eat as much food as possible. The PlayStation 3 version features a Volleyball minigame for up to four players and four AI characters. Trivia *Stamper, who appeared as a guest on Table Flip, worked on the music & sound effects for the game. *This game was previously the Steam Train series with the most episodes, until on July 24, 2014, King's Quest VI surpassed it and ended with 24 episodes, one more than Castle Crashers. *This game is one of several games that have over 20 episodes on the Game Grumps channel. Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Castle Crashers Category:Behemoth Games Category:Beat 'em up Games Category:Steam Train Games Category:Completed Games